UN INESPERADO CAMBIO DE HUMOR
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima era conocido por su tremendo mal humor,pero...¿qué ocurriria si una chica con duro caracter entrara en su vida?


**Buenas a todos de nuevo.**

**Me encantó la serie de Durarara y quedé enamorada de el personaje de Shizuo,por eso estoy aquí escribiendo una historia dedicada a él.**

**Así que no os daré mucho el rollazo ahora y ya hablaremos al final,¿si?.**

**Hasta luego.**

_UN INESPERADO CAMBIO DE HUMOR._

Shizuo estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad,buscando a unos endeudados que no querían pagar. Mientras caminaba,harto ya de que nadie quisiera pagar por las buenas,se encendió un cigarrillo y observó el cielo durante unos minutos.

A lo lejos,oyó una voz llamándole y se volvió,pensando que sería alguien que buscara pelea,pero vio que se trataba de Tom-san,el cual iba acompañado de una linda chica de unos 20 años,con el cabello color rojo intenso,que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros,y los ojos verde claro,un contraste bastante evidente y que demostraba que la chica no era de por allí. Sin embargo,no era pálida como se esperaría de alguien con sus características más bien irlandesas,si no que estaba algo bronceada.

Shizuo se mostró algo extrañado,ya que aquella joven no le sonaba de nada y Tom-san no iba con nadie a parte de él, así que esperó en silencio a que este hiciera las presentaciones.

-Shizuo, quiero presentarte a una admiradora tuya. Daniela Dodd. Decía que quería conocerte.

Esta hizo una inclinación bastante respetuosa a pesar de no ser de origen japones y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora.

Pero Shizuo se mostró molesto.

¿Una admiradora?.¿De sus peleas?. A él no le gustaba la violencia. El problema era que el hijo de p*** de Izaya siempre le enviaba tipos para pelear o se metía en líos sin más.

-Yo no necesito admiradoras. Si te gusta la lucha,vete a un rin-le dijo este,ya caminando en dirección a su destino.

-¡No me gustan las peleas!-le dijo la chica,notándosele que le costaba hablar bien japones.

Este se detuvo,pero no se volvió hacia ellos.

Si no le gustaban,entonces...¿por qué era una admiradora?.

-No me gustan las peleas y he notado que a ti tampoco. Pero...a pesar de eso,si tienes que hacerlo, lo haces,sin importar las consecuencias. Por eso te admiro.

Shizuo giró un poco la cabeza hacia ella para asegurarse de que no se estaba marcando ningún farol(mintiéndole),y vio a la chica con la cabeza agachada,mirando con los ojos bajos hacia su persona mientras apretaba nerviosa su bolso-bandolera.

-¿Y como sabes tú que a mi no me gusta pelear?-le preguntó este,aun sin volverse del todo.

-Se nota. Si te gustara,ni siquiera esperarías a escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decirte. Simplemente les darías una paliza sin más y ya. Además,te he estado observando en las peleas que tenias por la ciudad-le explicó esta,aun con la vista baja.

Shizuo la observó,aun desconfiado,pero se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

-¿Y sólo habéis venido aquí para decirme eso?-les preguntó este a ambos,mientras ellos a su vez se dirigían una mirada cómplice.

-Verás...-comenzó a explicarle Tom-san.-Ella es la hija de uno de nuestros clientes usuales y que siempre devuelve el dinero a su debido tiempo. Su hija te admiraba y pensamos que no te costaría nada pasar un día con ella como agradecimiento de que no nos más problemas de la cuenta.

La ceja derecha de Shizuo tembló y Daniela,sabiendo lo que eso significaba,dio un paso atrás,ya que le había observado bastante tiempo para saber cuando empezaba a cabrearse.

-Osea...que lo que queréis es que tenga una cita con esta cría.

-No soy ninguna cría-le dijo Daniela,muy seria.-Estoy a punto de cumplir 20 años.

La ceja de Shizuo volvió a temblar y ella volvio a retroceder un paso.

-No pienso hacerlo-sentenció este,dando ya media vuelta en dirección contraria a ellos y alejándose.

Tom-san quiso decir algo para detenerlo,pero Daniela se adelantó,acercándose a Shizuo y agarrándolo por el brazo para detenerlo.

Este se mostró molesto por el contacto físico no deseado,pero no se deshizo de ella,algo que esta aprovechó.

-Sé que puede resultar molesto para ti tener que cargar conmigo durante un día entero,pero solo te pido eso. Solo un día y desapareceré completamente de tu vida. Te lo prometo.

Este ya tenía a punto la negación en la punta de la lengua,pero al observar esos ojos verdes tan tristes,las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta,carraspeando,incómodo.

-¿Solo un día?-murmuró,mirando hacia otro lado.

Las mujeres siempre se mostraban muy pegajosas con él y eso le molestaba,pero tenía la sensación de que aquella chica cumpliría su promesa. Y una pesada menos sobre él siempre era bueno,¿no?.

Esta asintió con energía,mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar,pero sin atreverse a sonreír por si este cambiaba de opinión en el último momento.

-Está bien. Si es por un día,no pasará nada.

Tom-san se mostró extrañado de que este aceptará aquello tan rápidamente,pero dejó el asunto estar y observó a Daniela,la cual lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja perfecta para cualquier anuncio,con los ojos chispeando de alegría,y medio encogida,intentando controlar sus ganas de ponerse a dar saltitos por allí.

-Pues...-murmuró esta,emocionada.-Mañana quedamos en la puerta de ese restaurante de sushi donde trabaja ese hombre tan enorme que es ruso.

-¿Conoces a Simón?-le preguntó este,extrañado.

-¡Hai!-exclamó ella con alegría.-Es un hombre muy amable. Me ofreció un descuento para comer sushi allí cuando quisiera.

Shizuo pensó en ese momento que aquella chica no era para nada normal.

Le admiraba a él,del que se decía que era el hombre más fuerte de toda la ciudad,y había hablado con Simón como si su apariencia no le asustara como a todos los demás.

¿Con qué tipo de gente se había estado relacionando aquella chica?.

Dejó ese punto a un lado y le dijo que le parecía bien quedar en aquel lugar, así que Tom-san y ella se despidieron de él allí y le dejaron seguir con su trabajo,mientras este pensaba,con el cigarrillo casi consumido,que aquella chica no era para nada normal.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuo no se levantó de buen humor y tener que pasarse todo el día con una chica pegada al culo mientras que tenía que soportar a unos imbéciles que inventaban excusas para no pagar solo servia para que se encontrara de peor humor que al levantarse.

Se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino cuando vio a Simón en la puerta del restaurante,repartiendo panfletos de este.

Al principio,pensó que él había llegado primero,pero a un movimiento de Simón, vio a Daniela justo a su lado,repartiendo los panfletos junto a él,con lo que más gente parecía acercarse al lugar.

Por un momento,este se quedó donde estaba y los observó a ambos,con cara de sorpresa,ya que no se esperaba para nada aquello,pero salió enseguida de su ensoñación y se acercó a ellos, siendo Simón el primero que se dio cuenta de su presencia y en saludarlo.

Daniela se asomó al lado del gigante ruso y también le saludo,luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

Llevaba un vestido corto de tirante de color azul claro,que le quedaba bien con su bronceado, con su bolso -bandolera vaquera que llevaba decorada con chapas de series de animación,aunque allí en Japón era de lo más normal. También llevaba unos zapatos que se ataban a los tobillos de color negro,a juego con unos pequeños pendientes negros de perlas que llevaba y que se dejaban ver cuando agitaba la cabeza y su cabello suelto se hacia hacia un lado.

Él se observo en ese momento,llevando su habitual traje de mesero,con las gafas de sol con cristales azules.

Obviamente,no podían parecer más diferentes y seguía sin entender que era lo que veía aquella chica con papá bien para admirarlo como decía que hacia.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-le preguntó esta,sin dejar de sonreír.

Este asintió mientras ya comenzaba a andar.

-Tengo trabajo pendiente aunque vengas tú-le dijo este,con aire indiferente.

-Perdona por no terminar de repartir todos los panfletos, Simón -le dijo a este,dándole los pocos que ya le quedaban en las manos.-Pero me tengo que ir ya.

-No te preocupes. Me has ayudado mucho, así que ve a disfrutar de tu cita con Shizuo-kun.

Este,al oír aquello,notó el movimiento descontrolado de su ceja,algo molesto.

-¡Así lo haré!-aseguró Daniela,ya corriendo tras él,por el ruido de sus pasos a su espalda,hasta que logró colocarse a su lado.

-¿Y a donde tienes que ir a trabajar?-le preguntó esta amablemente.

-Hay un imbécil en el barrio financiero que no quiere pagar una deuda. Iremos a que cambie de opinión y pague.

-¿Por qué necesito pedir dinero prestado?.

-Por que el muy anormal tenía deudas de juego-le explicó este, extrañándose que sus continuas preguntas no le molestaran como solían molestarle las de los demás.

Esta continuó andando a su lado,mirando al cielo,pensativa,sin darse cuenta que la gente de la calle la miraba alarmada por andar al lado del peligroso y famoso Shizuo Heiwajima.

Este la observó para percatarse si era verdad que no se daba cuenta o si solo disimulaba,pero esta seguía mirando al cielo,con los brazos cogidos en su espalda y el entrecejo fruncido, pensando.

-Pues ese hombre debe de pagar ya. No esta bien vivir del juego y ese susto le vendrá hará recapacitar. A lo mejor, después de esto,decide hacer una vida completamente normal.

Shizuo evitó dejar escapar una risa ante aquella tontería para no herir sus sentimientos.

Estaba claro que aquella chica no conocía a nadie aficionado al juego.

Pero evitó decir nada al respecto,nada en general,y caminó hacia adelante,con ella al lado,con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y fumándose un cigarrillo.

-Me he estado fijando...-murmuró Daniela,-que cada vez que te enfadas y vas a empezar una pelea, rompes el cigarrillo por la mitad,lo pisas y te lanzas a dar golpes.¿Eso es una especie de ritual o algo así?.

Este se mostró sorprendido,ya que no se percataba que hiciera eso siempre.

-Pues...no sé. A veces lo hago. No sé por qué.

-Ummm. Que pena. Me hubiera gustado saber algo de Shizuo-san que solo supiéramos nosotros dos.

Este la miró por el rabillo del ojo al mismo tiempo que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa,haciendo que en el interior de este algo se removiera,como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago,pero,en ese momento,un grupo de 8 hombres les impidió el paso,sonriendo de manera para nada amistosa.

Shizuo observó su espalda,comprobando que 9 hombres más les impedían la huida.

Lo más simple seria coger algo y quitarlos a todos de en medio de un golpe,pero con Daniela a su lado,temblando de miedo como estaba,no era muy aconsejable.

Esta,de golpe,levantó la cabeza,demostrando que temblaba de rabia y no de miedo como él había pensando,mirando enfadada a los hombres que se encontraban justo enfrente de ellos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que queréis?-les preguntó,visiblemente molesta.

-Tranquilizate,gatita-le dijo el que parecía el líder,un tipo alto,con el cabello corto y negro,con perilla y una cicatriz que parecía producida por un cuchillo surcando todo el lado izquierdo de su cara desde la raíz del cabello hasta la barbilla.-Solo hemos venido a comprobar si la fama del peligroso Shizuo era cierta.

-¡¿Y a vosotros que os más os da si es cierta o no?.¡Él no tiene...!-``que soportar esto´´,iba a decir,pero Shizuo la empujó contra la pared de su lado derecho para quitarla de en medio,ya que uno de los hombres que habían permanecido a su espalda se había lanzando hacia ellos con una navaja en la mano,intentando herir a este.

Como si fuera una señal de ataque,el resto de la banda se lanzó contra él,mientras Shizuo buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera usar como arma,pero no había nada a mano, así que simplemente empleó sus puños y piernas contra ellos.

Al principio resultó fácil y algunos de ellos no volvieron a levantarse después del primer golpe, pero el grupo parecía muy bien motivado,ya que los que quedaban no cejaban en su intentó de acabar con él.

Estaba enfrentándose a tantos que no se percató del que se acercó por su espalda con un bate de beisbol.

Justo cuando se dio cuenta,después de dejar inconsciente a uno de ellos de un cabezazo,vi que el bate ya descendía sobre él,pero se oyó un golpe con algo metálico y el tipo cayó a plomo al suelo,dejando ver a Daniela detrás de él,con la tapa de un cubo de basura entre las manos.

-¿No te han enseñado tus padres que es de mala educación atacar por la espalda?-le dijo esta,pero Shizuo dudaba que el pobre oyera algo después de aquel golpe,luciendo una débil y torcida sonrisa en el rostro.

Se volvió a concentrar en la pelea con el cubo de basura que Daniela le indicó en un rincón de la calle,quitándose a los tipos rápidamente de encima.

Pronto,ellos ya estaban lejos de aquella calle mientras oían las sirenas de policía a lo lejos. Lo más seguro era que algún vecino hubiera llamado a la policía al oír o ver toda la trifulca.

-No has debido meterte en la pelea-le reprendió Shizuo,no realmente molesto con ella.

-Pero es que estaban pegando de manera injusta.¿Por qué no se comportan como verdaderos hombres y pelean de uno en uno?.

-Por que yo llevaría todas las de ganar.

-Pero tú no tienes culpa de ser tan fuerte. Ya naciste así.

-¿Quien te contó eso?-le preguntó este,sorprendido.

-Tom-san me lo contó. Me dijo que había sido tu sempai y me lo contó todo.

Este asintió con la cabeza,pero ya no comentó nada más,intentando arreglarse lo mejor posible lo que había podido salvar de su traje de mesero.

-Dejame a mi-le dijo Daniela después de observar a este como intentaba arreglar su pajarita sin mucho éxito.

Se detuvieron en mitad de una calle poco transitada y Shizuo la observó mientras esta estaba concentrada en dejar del mejor modo posible la pajarita,pero el traje entero aparecía con suciedad,sangre de los hombres con los que habían luchado y algunos cortes,dándole la pinta de un luchador callejero.

-¿No quieres volver a casa para cambiarte?-le preguntó esta,observándola preocupada cuando más o menos consiguió acabar su tarea.

Este elevó rápidamente la vista al cielo para que no se diera cuenta de que había estado mirándola.

-No importa. A lo mejor así se asusta y decide pagar sin darnos problemas.

Esta asintió,aunque no muy convencida de ello.

…...

Sacarle el dinero al tipo resulto realmente sencillo,ya que fue ver a Shizuo y ponerse a temblar, con lo que Daniela le preguntó animada a donde irían a comer después de aquello,debido a la hora.

Este se la quedó mirando durante unos minutos,parado en mitad de la calle,pensativo.

-Me apetece ramen-fue todo lo que murmuro.

Tres minutos después, Daniela lo había hecho sentar en un puesto ambulante de ramen mientras hacia un pedido doble del especial de la casa con ración doble de todo. Osea,cuatro raciones de ramen y cuatro platillos de empanadillas que lo acompañaban.

Shizuo observó todo con cara consternada,pensando que les seria imposible comerse todo eso.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?-le preguntó a esta.

Daniela,que ya estaba devorando con ansias un plato y había acabado con uno de empanadillas,lo miró extrañada,ya que no había oído bien su pregunta.

-¿Dónde lo metes?-le preguntó a continuación,viendo lo rápido que comía.

-Pues...no sé. Mi padre dice que es por que me muevo mucho-le contestó,sonriendo ampliamente, sin notar el naruto que tenía al lado del labio.

Shizuo lo cogió con los dedos y se lo comió,volviendo la atención a su plato mientras Daniela se sonrojaba a más no poder,pero fingió que no ocurrió nada y siguió comiendo.

…...

Tras llenar el estómago,ambos volvieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad,sin que ninguno de los dos encontrara un tema de conversación.

Uno por no saber como tratar con la gente,la otra por que se hallaba demasiado nerviosa.

Pero tampoco es que hubieran podido hablar mucho,por que mientras Shizuo se encendía un cigarrillo, Izaya se presentó tan tranquilo delante de ambos,como si nunca hubiera habido problema entre los dos.

Al verlo, este notó como su ceja temblaba,rompió el cigarrillo por la mitad,tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo mientras comenzaba a gritar su nombre,lleno de rabia.

Este le miró con una sonrisa en los labios ,como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia en aquel mismo instante y,aun sonriendo,echó a correr hacia los callejones vecinos.

Shizuo,sin pensarlo dos veces,se lanzó tras él,olvidándose del resto del mundo mientras le gritaba que se detuviera,dejando a Daniela conmocionada y sin saber que hacer,ya que dudaba poder correr tan rápida como aquellos dos,pero se quitó los zapatos y echó a correr tras ellos,ya que tenía la sensación de que Izaya no iba a jugar muy limpiamente.

Y,efectivamente, así fue.

Cuando consiguió alcanzarlos en un callejón sin salida,un grupo de 19 chicos rodeaban a Shizuo e intentaban inmovilizarlo,mientras este se resistía con todas sus fuerzas,sin perder de vista a su enemigo en ningún momento.

-¡Izaya,maldito!.¡Enfrentate a mi de una buena vez, cobarde asqueroso!.

-Oh,no. Que miedo me das-le dijo este,haciendo como que temblaba.-Nunca me atrevería a pelear contra tí por que me harías mucho daño.

Daniela,que observaba esto desde la boca del callejón,comenzó a temblar de rabia.

¡¿Cómo podía alguien que se llamara a sí mismo hombre montar semejante jugarreta por que sabía que perdería?.

¡Ese Izaya no era más que una basura!.

Este seguía contemplando a Shizuo,que seguía resistiéndose cuanto podía contra los hombres,hasta que un zapato paso ante su vista,casi dándole de lleno en la cara.

Se volvió hacia Daniela,que se acercaba rápidamente a él,lanzandole su segundo zapato,sin que este tampoco diera en el clavo,y la atrapó por las muñecas,colocandola a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Así que te has buscado una novia?-le preguntó este al retenido.-Que desilusión. Pensaba que solo tenías cabeza para pensar en mi-le dijo,acercando su rostro al de Daniela conforme hablaba.

Cuando esta se dio cuenta de su intención,lo apartó de si de un empujón,cayendo al suelo,donde cogió uno de sus zapatos,que había caído allí tras rebotar en la pared,y se lo lanzó de nuevo a Izaya, que volvió a esquivarlo y,cogiéndola por la muñeca,la puso en pie y le dio una cachetada,enviándola de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Daniela!-exclamó Shizuo,consiguiendo librarse de uno de los hombres que lo retenían,pero estos hicieron más fuerza,intentando mantenerle quieto.

Daniela cayó al suelo cuan larga era,temblando de rabia contenida,y se volvio hacia Izaya sujetándose la mejilla herida.

-Eres basura-le dijo con todo el odio y veneno que pudo poner en su voz.

Izaya se hizo el herido.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso,dulce flor?. Es el malo de Shizuo el que quiere pegarme.

-¡Shizuo odia la violencia!-exclamó esta,dejando a todas las personas del callejón paralizadas por un segundo.-¡Si sus deseos de matarte son tan grandes es por que algo has hecho para enfurecerlo hasta ese punto!.¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo,por que no funcionará!.

Izaya se mostró molesto por un segundo y,sacando su navaja,cogió la barbilla de Daniela, obligandola a alzar la cabeza,mientras ella no se mostraba para nada asustada y le mantenía la mirada,maldiciéndole en silencio.

-No me gusta para nada tu actitud. No te metas donde no te llaman o saldrás lastimada-le dijo, colocando la navaja en su mejilla y apretando la hoja contra su carne lo suficiente para que un hilo de sangre se deslizara por esta.

Shizuo y los demás contemplaban esto inmóviles, como si estuvieran ajenos a aquella pelea. En realidad,este nunca había visto a nadie que molestara de aquel modo a Izaya.

-Si este es el único modo que tienes para que la gente se fije en tu existencia,me das pena-le dijo ella,en apenas en un susurro,pero se escuchó perfectamente en el silencio del callejón.

Este se mostró más molesto y alzó la navaja como si fuera a clavársela,sin que ella pudiera moverse, pero manteniéndole la mirada,pero Shizuo gritó y,aprovechando el instante de despiste de los hombres,se los quitó de encima,encargándose después de que no quedaran en condiciones de pararle de nuevo.

Izaya supo que si quería huir,ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que soltó a Daniela y salió corriendo como un rayo.

``Eso,eso. Los cobardes saben correr muy bien´´,pensó ella molesta mientras lo contemplaba.

Cuando Shizuo acabó con los tipos,buscó a su único enemigo con la vista,percatándose que el muy maldito ya había huido de nuevo,y reparando en la figura temblorosa de Daniela,que aun no se había levantado del suelo.

Corrió a su lado y la ayudo a levantarse,comprobando que,a parte del pequeño corte de su mejilla, se encontraba sana y salva,y la cogió por los hombros,molesto.

-¿Shi...Shizuo-san?-murmuró Daniela,que no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

-¡¿A caso eres idiota o qué?-le preguntó Shizuo,gritando,furioso.-¡¿Te das cuenta que ese estupido podría haberte matado?.¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con él y enfadarlo como si nada?.

Esta no supo como contestar,notando como las primeras lágrimas le picaban en el borde de los ojos.

-Y...yo...yo...yo lo siento, Shizuo san. No...no me había percatado de eso...pero...es que ese tipo...-intentó defenderse mientras las primeras lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas,llevándose con ellas la poca sangre que había en su rostro.

Shizuo no pudo más y la abrazó contra él mientras ella notaba que este estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si era por la rabia o...¿por miedo a que le pasara algo a ella?.

No. No. Aquello no podía ser.

Él simplemente se había asustado por que si le pasaba algo,debía contárselo a su padre. No había nada más allí.

Aun así,se dejó envolver por sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pecho,oliendo al jabón que este usaba y un poco a sudor después de la carrera y la pelea. Y por debajo de todo eso,un olor que era solo suyo,el que le caracterizaba solo a él. Daniela nunca olvidaría ese olor mientras viviera, colocando los brazos al rededor del cuerpo de este.

…...

Después de aquello,se alejaron de allí ,pensando que los hombres no tardarían mucho en despertar.

Caminaron por la ciudad de nuevo en silencio,pero vio como este se detenía y miraba hacia la carretera en el mismo momento que el motorista fantasma pasaba por la carretera con su moto a toda velocidad.

Esta pudo oír perfectamente como un caballo relinchaba.

-Celty ya va a algún lado-le oyó murmurar a Shizuo san,pero no le preguntó nada al respecto.

Se decía que el motorista fantasma era una mujer.

¿Y si esa mujer le gustaba a Shizuo san?. Ella no podría soportar enterarse de eso.

Cuando toda la gente que se había detenido a mirar continuo con su camino,este le dijo:

-Ya esta anocheciendo. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Ella asintió en silencio mientras sentía de verdad que aquel único día que le había concedido se esfumaba conforme el sol desaparecía.

Este la llevó en silencio hasta la puerta de su casa,donde ella subió los tres escalones que llevaban a la puerta.

-Bueno...ya estas segura en casa-murmuró este a su espalda,mientras ella jugaba con sus llaves como si estuviera buscando la de la entrada.-Será mejor que me vaya ya.

Daniela se mordió el labio mientras sentía como nuevas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Y supo que se arrepentiría si no hablaba en ese momento.

-¡Espera!-exclamó,volviéndose hacia él,que se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Sí?-murmuró este completamente serio.

Pero,aunque él se mostrara tan distante, ella tenía que hablar.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior un poco más,pero tenía que soltarlo.

-¡Te quiero!-exclamó,sin preocuparse por quien pudiera estar oyéndoles.-¡Te he querido desde que te vi paseando por la calle con Tom san cuando llegué a esta ciudad y siempre he querido tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y hablar contigo!-le dijo,mientras las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas mientras Shizuo la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.-¡Me da igual lo que digan los demás sobre tí!.¡He confirmado por mi misma que eres una buena persona que no se merece estar tan solo como esta!-. En ese instante, Shizuo volvió a sobresaltarse.-¡Y por eso me alegró muchísimo de que me concedieras la oportunidad de pasar este día contigo aunque era una completa desconocida para confirmarme lo que ya sabía!.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha cuando le había dicho todo aquello,pero,al ver que este no hablaba,abrió los ojos y,mirándole con una dulce sonrisa en los labios,terminó de decirle lo que quería decir.

-Muchas gracias por este día. Prometo no volver a molestarte nunca más-dijo,haciendo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

Lo que solo sirvió para sorprenderse más cuando notó una mano en su barbilla que la obligaba a alzar la cabeza,encontrándose con los ojos de Shizuo,que se había quitado las gafas,y dejaba ver en su rostro una expresión de consternación,como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

-Soy un violento que se mete en peleas-le murmuro.

Pero Daniela solo sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-Me meto en líos sin darme cuenta y acabo destruyéndolo todo.

-Lo sé.

-Cuando Izaya aparece pierdo la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

-No consigo mantener un empleo estable por que en seguida pierdo el control.

-Lo sé.

Ella alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla,con lo que él volvió a sobresaltarse,mostrandole a esta el rostro de un niño que siempre se había sentido solo y asustado.

-Pero también sé que eres una buena persona en la que se puede confiar,que aprecia a sus amigos. Y...no puedo evitar quererte por eso.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes,pero Shizuo bajó la cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Daniela,que contestó en el acto y se amoldó a su cuerpo a la perfección.

Este marcó un ritmo lento,mostrandole la poca experiencia que tenía en ese campo,solo haciendo que el corazón de esta se ablandara más y lo quisiera más cerca,rodeando su cuello con los brazos y tomando el control del beso,notando la sorpresa de este.

Cuando ambos necesitaban urgentemente tomar algo de aire, Daniela solo se separó unos centímetros de el rostro de este,perdiéndose en sus ojos entrecerrados que la contemplaban como si se tratara de alguna extraña joya que acabara de aparecer ante su vista.

-Sabes que después de esto,no te voy a dejar ir,¿verdad?-le murmuró,con una débil sonrisa torcida que solo le hacia parecer más sexy.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho a tí que voy a querer irme?-le contestó esta,sonriendo a su vez y retomando el beso mientras ambos permanecían ajenos a la gente que les estaba mirando escandalizados desde la calle, felizmente sumidos en su burbuja de tiempo.

**Fin.**

**Vaya. No esperaba que me llevara tanto tiempo escribir esta historia.**

**Las 6 primeras hojas las escribí en un día,pero con el resto me atasqué y no sabía como continuar. A parte que me dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de ponerme a dibujar. Para que lo sepáis,he hecho 12 dibujos en 3 días. 3 de ellos siendo de Shizuo,por que...¡Es que hay fotos que sale tan guapo que no lo puedo evitar!.**

**Tardo un poco en añadir las sombras y demás,pero poco al fin y al cabo.**

**Solo espero que la historia haya podido llegar a gustaros tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla, sobre todo el final de la misma,que me pareció que se escribía sola,ya que tenía la mente en blanco en ese momento y solo se movían mis dedos.**

**Si os ha gustado o no,no os cortéis y dejad algún review para decírmelo,¿si?. E intentaré contestar lo antes posible,ya que ahora mismo no dispongo de internet y no sé cuando podré subir el resto de historias,capítulos y demás,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Espero que podáis ser comprensivos conmigo en ese respecto.**

**Bueno...creo que con esto ya lo he dicho todo, así que hasta luego.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
